Cross over CSI NCIS
by Nanou62
Summary: tout est dans le titre, fic basé sur essentiellement sur Sara GSR
1. mauvaise semaine pour les marines

Las Vegas 22H

Une nuit plutôt calme s'annonçait dans la ville qui ne dormait jamais, nos six experts étaient dans la salle de repos en train de signer des rapports tout en discutant.

N : _alors Sara, tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances, dans quinze jours ?_

S : _je ne sais pas encore, je dois retourner a San Francisco pour voir une amie d'enfance, et puis après je dois aller visiter des appart' avec Greg._

GS _: oui, je veux déménager, j'en ai marre de traverser la ville tous les jours._

W : _au moins, tu arrêteras de trouver des excuses pour dormir chez Sara,_ dit il en rigolant. A ces mots, Gil releva la tête, Greg dormait chez Sara, il s'en doutait un peu, mais la il avait la confirmation.

S : _il n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour dormir chez moi, pourquoi t'es jaloux ?_ lui dit Sara en faisant un clin d'œil à Greg.

W : _non, pas du tout, je préfère dormir seul chez moi, dans mon lit, que chez une femme dans son canapé,_ fit il sur le même ton.

Le bipper de Grissom sonna, ils le fixèrent tous puis son téléphone sonna.

G : _Grissom… Oui, c'est d'accord, où ?... J'y serai dans vingt minutes,_ il raccrocha. _Greg, Warrick et Sara avec moi, on a deux morts dans une chambre d'hôtel, on se retrouve au garage dans cinq minutes._

Toute l'équipe désignée se leva quand le téléphone retentit une deuxième fois.

G : _Grissom… D'accord Sofia, appelez Cath, vous l'a mettez au courant, merci,_ il raccrocha. _C'est pour toi et Nick, un meurtre sur le Strip,_ il se retourna et parti.

Arrivés au Bellagio, ils entrèrent dans la chambre et rencontrèrent Brass.

B : _Attention les gars, deux marines, vous connaissez la consigne, vous faites un max de clichés, je vais les contacter, _dit il en sortant de la pièce.

Gil regarda son équipe, et soupira.

G : _bon, Greg tu prends les empreintes de la salle de bains, Warrick, tu fais la chambre et Sara tu fais des photos._ Tout le monde se mit à leurs taches assignées.

Brass réapparu dans la chambre.

B : _super, le NCIS débarque dans six heures._

Greg : _je ne comprends pas, ils n'ont pas confiance ?_

B : _si mais, deux morts ici, un avec Cath et un il y a deux jours, c'était l'enquête de Sara et Nick non élucidée, ça commence à faire beaucoup._

A ces mots Sara eu un petit sourire que personne n'aperçu. Ils relevèrent les indices, puis rentrèrent au labo analyser leurs empreintes trouvées dans la chambre, les traces de chaussure, les trois cheveux que Greg avait trouvés dans la salle de bain et l'analyse de sperme et de liquide séminale retrouvé dans le lit. Ils croisèrent Cath qui rentrait en même temps.

C : _c'est une mauvaise nuit pour les marines on dirait ce soir,_ fit elle à Warrick qui rigola.

Ils déposèrent le tout au labo, les techniciens étaient débordés de travail et d'indices à analyser. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de repos.

G : _je vous propose de rentrer chez vous vous reposer, on se donne rendez vous a 9H ici avec le NCIS, je crois qu'on va être obligé de les avoir avec nous pour l'enquête._

Tout le monde soupira sauf Sara qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

8h50

Toute l'équipe était dans la salle de repos, sauf Sara, quand Jim arriva accompagné de deux personnes.

B : _bonjour tout le monde, bien reposé ?_

C : _oui, très bien, et toi ?_

B : _oui, je vous présente les agents Gibbs et Dinozzo,_ dit il en les désignant.

Tout le monde se leva et s'approcha d'eux pour faire connaissance.

B : _il manque quelqu'un ?_

Sara arriva derrière eux, un café a la main, elle se trouvait au labo depuis plus d'une heure, elle entra dans la pièce en mettant une claque au jeune du NCIS.

S : _bonjour le bleu ? _fit elle tout en souriant.

Tony se retourna, surpris.

T : _Sara ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, _il l'a pris dans ses bras_, je ne peux pas y croire, ne me dit pas que tu es scientifique maintenant ? Je te croyais à San Francisco ?_

S : _et non, comme quoi, j'ai toujours du mal à me poser quelque part._

Elle se retourna vers Gibbs, elle s'aperçue que son regard s'illuminait.

Gibbs : _salut Sara_

S : _salut Gibbs_

Gibbs : _je vois que tu vas bien._

S : _oui, ça va et toi aussi tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux que la dernière fois, tu t'es rasé, et coupé les cheveux_. Lui fit remarquer la jolie brunette, un brin de malice dans la voix.

Ils se regardèrent sans bouger un moment, ils se dévisagèrent, ce qui mit la pièce dans un silence troublant.

T _: tu es venue la voir pendant ta retraite, _dit Tony, étonnéPour éluder la question Sara se tourna vers lui.

S : _alors, tu es le seul survivant, où est MacGee ?_

T : _il est resté au labo avec Abby et Ziva ? Tu connais le bleu ?_

S : _oui, lui et Abby, sont venues en vacances chez moi il y a un an._

T _: quoi, alors Gibbs, Abby et MacGee savaient que tu vivais a Vegas, et moi non ?_ Il prit une mine boudeuse_, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

S : _Tony, on est à Vegas, je te l'aurais dit, tu aurais débarqué chez moi tous les weekends. _Et pour couper court a la conversation, elle se retourna vers Gibbs_, tu laisse Ziva avec Tim, alors que ça fait à peine un an et demie qu'elle bosse avec toi, tu te fais vieux Gibbs_, dit elle en rigolant.

Gibbs prit un air déçu.

Gibbs : _merci de ta remarque, je ne sais pas si elle est pertinente mais bon, elle vient du Mossad_

Il dit ça comme ci ca expliquait tout.

S : _quoi, du Mossad, dit donc, c'est quoi le problème là bas, il y a eu un clonage et tu fais parti du lot, où et le vrai Leroy Jethro Gibbs, tu me avais caché qu'un agent du Mossad était dans ton équipe._ Fit-elle en le regardant de près.

Gibbs mit une claque à Tony et celui-ci riposta en râlant.

S : _pourtant il n'y a décidément que toi pour faire ça,_ dit elle en allant dans les bras de son ancien supérieur en rigolant. Et lui tendit son café. Il le remercia d'un sourire.

T : _la prochaine fois Sara, je te la remets_, fit Tony en touchant l'arrière de sa tête.

Toute l'équipe d'expert restait là à les regarder, sans rien dire, ils affichaient tous un air surpris.

S : _bon, je vous explique, avant Frisco, j'ai travaillé au NCIS pendant trois ans avec Gibbs et Tony C'est mon premier boss, il m'a appris beaucoup de chose, et Tony, c'est mon premier équipier, le premier bleu,_ dit elle en rigolant.

Tout le monde la regardait, stupéfait.

N : _tu nous l'as jamais dit avant pourquoi ?_

S : _vous_ _n'êtes pas obligé de tout connaître de ma vie_. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Gil : _bon, Cath et Warrick, j'ai une enquête pour vous, vous devez aller voir Brass_. Ils quittèrent la salle, _bon, alors on commence l'enquête ?_

S : _j'ai préparé le dossier dans le labo de Greg ça sera mieux,_ dit elle, _vous me suivez ?_ demanda t elle au nouveau venue.

Arrivés dans la salle, tout le monde s'installa, Sara alluma la télé.

Gil : _pourquoi tu as mit les photos sur l'écran ?_demanda t il étonné

S : _parce que Gibbs bosse comme ça, pour vous je vous ai mis les dossiers sur la table_. Gil était étonné de voir que Sara s'occupait tant de leurs nouveaux invités.

Gibbs : _merci Sara, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié._ Fit-il en accompagnant cette remarque de son sourire charmeur.

Elle expliqua les meurtres en montrant les photos, puis présenta les victimes.

S : _alors on a John Fret et Lionel Drye qui sont mort dans la chambre d'hôtel, puis Thierry Hart, tué sur le Strip et enfin Harry Rass, tué il y a une semaine dans un casino, tous quatre mort d'une balle dans la tête, on les a reconnu avec leurs tatouages de marine._

Gibbs dévisageait Sara, il ne l'avait pas encore quitté des yeux, Gil était à l'affût du moindre indice qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître pour connaître la relation qu'entretenait ces deux là, il était jaloux.

T : _Sara, tu as quoi d'autre sur eux ?_

S : _étant donné que je ne peux plus rentrer dans vos dossier je n'ai rien. _Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un regard pas très tendre à Gibbs.

Gibbs : _arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, c'est le nouveau directeur qui a changé tous les codes. Il faut que j'appelle Abby_. Il prit son téléphone est appela Abby

Gibbs : _Abby, c'est Gibbs, tu veux bien établir une connexion s'il te plait ?... D'accord_ _attend deux seconde, _il s'adressa à Sara_, on est dans quelle pièce ?_

Sara : _dans le labo 2_

Gibbs : _tu as entendu ?_

L'ordinateur qui était en veille depuis le début de la journée s'alluma et apparu une femme brune a l'écran.

A : _Salut Gibbs, tu peux raccrocher maintenant,_ fit la femme à l'ordinateur.

L'équipe d'expert était étonnée de voir une personne se connecter de l'extérieur à leur réseau. Sara s'approcha de l'écran

S : _tu sais que tu peux te retrouver en prison si tu fais ça chez moi Abby_. La femme eu un immense sourire.

A : _Sara, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

S : _je suis au boulot, pourquoi ?_

A : _tu bosses sur cette affaire, c'est trop fort ça, je suis heureuse qu'on puisse rebosser ensemble._

S : _moi aussi Abby, je suis heureuse._

A : _je n'y crois pas, j'ai trop de chose à te dire, Sais-tu que Gibbs va appeler son nouveau bateau « Sara » ?_

S : _ce n'est pas vrai ?_ Elle se retourna sur Gibbs, _je devrais être contente ou pas ? Vu la fin des trois autres…_

Gibbs lui fit un petit sourire, puis se tourna sur Abby.

Gibbs : _Abby, tu parles trop, tu as vu MacGee et Ziva ?_

A : _je deviens folle dans mon labo, je suis toujours toute seule et en plus MacGee ne veut plus venir depuis que je l'ai battu de vitesse pour me connecter a la NASA. C'est un mauvais joueur,_ fit elle en prenant un air de gamine de 6 ans.

Mac Gee passa derrière elle et lui tendit un caf pow.

MG : _Salut Sara, comment ça va depuis le temps ?_

S : _ça va, je vois que tu traumatises toujours Abby ?_

A : _eh, il ne me traumatise pas du tout Sara, Gibbs me traumatise._ Sara rigola et Gibbs par la même occasion.

S _: il traumatise tout le monde, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Bonjour, agent Ziva je présume ?_

Z : _Ziva tout court, je ne suis pas agent du NCIS mais …_

Gibbs : _…Abby, on a du boulot, excuse moi Ziva, je lui ai déjà fait un point sur ça merci._ Dit-il. _Il faut que tu me fasses un point sur les marines, je te donne les noms et je veux une réponse dans les dix minutes alors tu prends Mac Gee et je veux leurs adresses, leurs vies et aussi leurs dernières affectations._ Il demanda à Sara de lui envoyer les noms.

S : _je te les ai envoyé en pièces jointes, tu les as ?_

A : _oui, merci Sara, au faite, tu es au courant…_

Gibbs : _…Abby, au travail,_ il appuya sur la touche échappe de l'ordi ce qui coupa la communication.

S : _Gibbs, tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu fasses ça, tu es dingue, tu n'as pas changé._

Gibbs la regarda et lui souri.

Nick : _sinon, j'ai vérifié, aucune affaire concernant des marines a eu lieu depuis trois mois, il faut dire que les marines viennent rarement a Vegas._

Gil : _merci Nick, tu peux aller voir si les analyses sont fini s'il te plait ?_

Nick : _OK_

T : _je peux venir avec toi ?_

N : _pas de problème._

T : _tu viens Sara ?_

Gibbs : _Di nozzo tu veux peut être qu'elle te borde aussi ce soir ?_

T : _ça serait avec…… d'accord patron, au revoir Sara._

Sara était a l'ordinateur avec le dossier en cours elle voulait entrer dans le dossier des marines

Gibbs : _tu sais avec mon code ça irait beaucoup plus vite,_ fit il en se mettant derrière elle et lui prit la souris des mains, elle le regarda.

Gibbs : _tu permets_, fit-il en rigolant.

S : _Je ne te laisse pas mon ordi, tu risques de tout casser, donne moi ton code __monsieur__ le constructeur de bateau. _Dit-elle en souriant

Gibbs : _je t'ai mis en colère,_ fit il en lui murmurant a l'oreille, Sara se dégagea tout de suite et rougit.

Greg : _vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, mais quelqu'un essaie de se connecter à l'ordi,_ dit il en fixant son regard sur l'ordi. Ils se retournèrent et vit Abby sur l'écran.

Tout ces rapprochement entre l'agent Gibbs et Sara ne plaisaient aucunement à Grissom, il était censé être son patron et Sara semblait sans contre foutre, elle ne voyait que Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

Gil assistait a cette démonstration sans rien dire, il avait une drôle d'impression, Sara depuis l'arrivé de Gibbs n'était plus la même, elle était plus sereine, plus détendue, elle souriait tout le temps.

A : _alors Gibbs, tu as vu je suis rapide, j'ai mis exactement six minutes trente pour les résultats_, _alors tu vas devoir m'inviter au resto pour la peine._

G : _si tu continues comme ça à me faire attendre, je dis à Jen de t'imposer la tenue obligatoire dans ton labo._

A : _Gibbs tu n'as pas le droit, avec les chaussures à talons ?_

G : _Abby….. Tu as dépassé tes dix minutes._

A : _c'est bon, tu les as dans l'e mail que tu viens de recevoir_, Gibbs regarda drôlement le clavier.

G : _Abby, je ne vois rien_. S'énerva t il. Sara appuya sur une touche du clavier et le dossier s'ouvrit.

Gibbs se retourna vers elle_, je savais comment faire, _cette remarque fit sourire Sara et Abby.

S : _Gibbs, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'est un e mail,_ dit elle en souriant.

A : _Sara, si tu nous le mets de mauvaise humeur, je te jure que tu vas m'entendre,_ fit elle en prenant un air sérieux, Gibbs releva la tête lui dit :

Gibbs : _merci Abby_, il referma encore la connexion. Tu _nous sors les dossiers Sara s'il te plait._

S : _un jour Abby te fera pareil, tu verras,_ elle se dirigea sur le grand écran, _c'est bon alors …_

Tony et Nick entrèrent dans le labo avec un gobelet de café à la main.

N : _on n'a rien, les techniciens n'ont pas encore finis. Pour ceux de l'hôtel, sinon, les balles sont les mêmes, ça vous fait pensé a quoi ça ?_ dit il en tendant une balle

S : _c'est du 40 mm ?_

N : _tiré avec un silencieux, on voit qu'il y a des stries en plus au dessus des autres. _Gibbs prit des mains le café de Tony.

Gil : _oui, ça explique que personne n'ait rien entendu._

Gibbs : _tu nous mets leurs dossiers Sara, ou tu t'endors._ Sara le regarda avec des yeux menaçants, mais le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres, montrait bien qu'elle s'en fichait

S : _contente de te retrouver, tu n'as pas vieilli tant que ça finalement,_ Tony pouffa de rire, et reçu un regard glacial de la part de son boss. Une image de marine s'afficha, c'était la plus vieille affaire, _alors Harry Rass, 35 ans, célibataire, était sur le porte avion du Lincoln, a débarqué il y a trois semaines, et il est arrivé à Las Vegas, il y a ….._

T : _…10 jours_, _le malheureux n'en a pas profité beaucoup. Il revenait d'Iran. Une mission de contrôle. Le deuxième,_ dit-il en prenant la télécommande à Sara pour appuyer sur le bouton, _Thierry Hart, 29 ans, célibataire, était sur l'USS Paul Foster….._

S _: ….en provenance d'Iran, a débarqué il y a 1 mois, et il est arrivé a Vegas, il y a 3 jours, encore plus court le séjour,_ rajouta t elle en souriant a Tony.

T : _après on a John Fret et Lionel Drye qui travaillaient tous les deux sur l'USS __Eisenhower, ils devaient embarquer dans 15 jours, tous les deux._

S : _ils avaient tous les deux 33 ans, célibataires et partaient pour…._

Gibbs : _L'Iran, ok, alors, qu'est ce qu'ils ont en commun_ _à part leurs destinations_ ? demanda Gibbs.

Tony : _ils sont célibataires_, dit il en rigolant, Sara le regarda et rigola

S : _tout comme toi le bleu_. Gibbs souri à cette affirmation, Sara se reconnecta sur l'ordinateur d'Abby. _Abby, as tu trouvé un lien, ou une affectation commune entre ces hommes ?_

A : _oui, c'était il y a trois ans, sur l'USS Eisenhower, ils étaient tous les trois officiers de pont, mais depuis plus aucune affectation commune, ils étaient dans la même base à Quantico._

Gil : _on devrait faire un planning, pour savoir a quel moment ils étaient en même temps a leur base,_ Gibbs lui fit un signe affirmatif, _Nick, tu t'en charge ?_

N : _d'accord, mais je pense que j'aurais des problèmes pour avoir toutes les infos._

Gibbs : _Tony, tu vas avec._.

T : _ok boss_.

Gibbs : _mac gee ? _abby se poussa de l'ordi pour laisser apparaître le bleu

MG : _oui patron ?_

Gibbs : _il_ _faudrait que tu prennes Ziva, tu vas chez eux, je veux tout savoir sur leur vie, et tu surveilles Ziva, vous restez ensemble, et au moindre truc suspect, tu m'appelles._

MG : _ok patron_

Gibbs : _et c'est toi qui conduis, elle a déjà défoncé deux voitures, j'en ai assez_. Dit-il en rigolant

MG : _oui patron, mais elle a fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.  
_Gibbs _: mac Gee au boulot_. Le bleu sortit de la pièce. Quand Ducky entra

Gibbs : _comment vas-tu Ducky ?_

Ducky : _très bien et toi Jethro ? Quel temps fait il a Vegas_. Sara se mit à coté de Gibbs

Sara : _très chaud comme d'habitude_. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du docteur.

Ducky : _est ce toi ma petite Sara ?_

Gibbs : (en rigolant) _elle a grandi depuis, enfin, je crois_.

Sara : _bonjour docteur Mallard._ Dit-elle malicieuse

Ducky : _Docteur Mallard, je croyais que tu avais oublié mon nom, tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça._

S : _non mais j'aime bien, ça sonne très bien. Comment vas-tu Ducky ?_

D : _très très bien, à part que je me sens seul en bas, alors je viens boire le thé avec Abby, j'ai plein de chose a lui raconter, sur la fois ou tu avais découvert un corps en décomposition dans une piscine et que Gibbs t'a fait patauger dedans pendant au moins quatre heures sous un soleil de plomb._

G : _ducky, arrêtes, elle avait oublié._

S : _tu veux rire ou quoi, je n'oublierais jamais, c'était ma première enquête au NCIS avec toi, je te détestais au plus haut point, j'ai du prendre une douche dans la morgue de ducky, avec des produit que Abby m'avait inventé pour faire partir l'odeur, je t'en ai voulu depuis…._ Elle réfléchit, _je crois que je t'en veux encore, _dit-elle en prenant un air faussement en colère. Il lui passa son bras autour du cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Gibbs : _ah bon, et moi qui croyait que tu n'étais pas rancunière_, dit il en rigolant.

Abby : _le directeur m'a dit de te prévenir qu'elle attendait ta vidéo conférence_ _pour lui indiquer tout changement._

Gibbs : _Jen est descendu te voir ?_

A : _oui, elle m'a même apporté mon caf pow._

S : _depuis quand tu appelles le directeur Jen ? _demanda Sara, étonnée.

Gibbs : _c'est une vieille histoire._

S : _allez raconte_

Gibbs : _même pas en rêve._

S : _et que fais tu de la règle 12 ?_

Gibbs : _c'était bien avant que ces règles n'existent, je crois d'ailleurs, que c'est la qu'elles ont commencé. En plus ces règles s'appliquent uniquement aux personnes sous mes ordres, et pas a moi, _dit-il en rigolant

D : _c'est quoi la règle 12 ?_

Sara et Abby en même temps : _ne jamais fréquenter un collègue_. Gibbs souri.

Gibbs : _comment ça se fait que personne ne l'applique celle là, si tout le monde la connaît ?_

Sara : _parce que le grand big boss ne l'applique pas lui-même_, dit-elle en lui murmurant dans l'oreille, il se mit à rougir.

Abby : _tu n'as pas à rougir Gibbs, tu devrais approuver ce qu'elle dit, et assumer tes actes._

Gibbs : _tu n'as pas de boulot, Abby ? Je te contacte dès que j'ai quelques choses,_ il arrêta l'ordi.

Sara : _c'est toujours mieux de prévenir, non ?_

Gibbs : _tu n'as pas de boulot, tu en veux ?_

Sara : _non, mon patron et moins esclavagiste que toi,_ dit elle en sortant de la pièce. Gibbs et Gil se regardèrent en souriant.

Gibbs : _tu vas où _? En criant après Sara

Sara : _voir les indices._

Gibbs _: elle n'a pas changé,_ fit Gibbs, plus pour lui même que pour Gil

Gil : _oui, c'est toujours la même. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Excusez moi pour le retards dans les réponses aux reviews, sinon Siddl13, la relation entre Gibbs et Sara, tu le sauras…. Maintenant. Mais ne t'attend pas a avoir un smut, je suis pas trop dans ça, c'est trop chaud a écrire pour moi tout ça et puis moi je suis GSR a l'eau de rose, et meme encore plus SR ( Sara Romance)_

_Merci a MissSiddle 73, Angel 62 860 (c'est ton code postal ?? parce que tu serais de mon coin), Megara1, Sammy64, pOpcOrn, Adadas, Ewiliane, pour vos messages. Merci aussi a MIC et Larockeusedu60 même si je pense que vous m'avez oublié en cours de route, merci pour vos messages passés. Vous m'encouragez a continuer._

_Et un ENORME merci a Chriscarter, ma copette qui sans elle je ne vous écrirais rien, et je ne posterais rien, car je galère un peu, je remporte le boulet d'or de posteuse sur désolé, je peux pas poster plus vite (quoi que un chapitre par jour me semble être une bonne moyenne) car sinon il faudra choisir entre les fics de Chris ou les miennes (et oui, ma bêta n'a pas plusieurs mains, ni tête…lol…ça serait drôle) mais comme je n'ai aucunement envie de me passer de ses adorables fics, et bien vous attendrez un peu. _

Sara rentra dans le labo dix minutes après, elle retrouva Gil et Gibbs tous les deux en grande conversation, ça lui faisait bizarre de voir son ancien chef et quelques fois amant avec son nouveau chef. Et oui elle s'était laissée aller plusieurs fois dans les bras du grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs, par le passé, il faut dire que Gibbs avait un charme fou, et qu'il savait s'en servir, il aimait bien jouer avec elle, et inversement, c'était plus un jeu pour eux qu'autre chose, ils s'étaient laissés aller plusieurs fois mais le travail qu'ils effectuaient ensemble n'en pâtissait pas, au contraire, il y avait toujours eu une excellente osmose entre eux, et de toute manière ils savaient bien que ensemble ça ne marcherait pas, ils étaient bien trop….pareille. Ils recherchaient un amour plus profond, plus romantique, bien que leur ébats le soient eux, leur sentiments n'étaient que purement amicaux. Ca faisait deux minutes qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte a les regarder rire à une histoire de Greg, mais quel était ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait au fond elle depuis l'arrivée de Gibbs, était ce peut être de la culpabilité de n'en avoir jamais parlé a Griss avant ? Et vu la tête qu'il avait fait en les voyant aussi proche, elle avait compris qu'il aurait peut être apprécié le savoir. Ou bien était-ce de l'appréhension sur ce que Gibbs aurait pu dire à Grissom ? Bien qu'elle était sure que ce n'était pas le genre de Gibbs de mettre à plat ces « exploits ». Ou alors était-ce un sentiment de joie, d'avoir retrouvé sa première famille, le NCIS ? Mais elle savait que ce sentiment n'avait pas le droit de venir la hanter, elle avait démissionné, elle devait partir, pour elle, et pour lui aussi, à rester ensemble, à jouer au chat et la souris. Elle ne pouvait plus, dès que l'un ou l'autre avait une conquête, ils se sentaient gênés, même s'il ne cumulait pas les femmes, ni elle les hommes, leur pacte qu'ils s'étaient fait en silence n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Puis vint ce jour terrible, cette dure épreuve pour Sara, elle ne se releva pas de celle-ci en tout cas, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé a quitter le NCIS.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand Tony arriva derrière elle.

T : _tu rêve ma belle ?_

S : _Le bleu, je ne suis pas ta belle, et depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?_

T : _depuis que tu m'as dit un jour que je devais toujours surveiller mes collègues,_ lui répondit il simplement

S : _je t'ai dit ça pour les missions Anthony Di nozzo, je plains Tim et Ziva si tu les espionnes comme ça. _Gibbs et Gil souriaient tous les deux

Gibbs : _tout compte fait, je préfère quand vous êtes séparé, c'est dingue, vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes toujours aussi….._

T : _…c'est elle Gibbs, elle me cherche toujours,_ fit-il en lançant un regard charmeur à Sara qui lui fit, elle, un regard menaçant.

Il lui prit le dossier des mains, et l'ouvrit.

T : _c'est notre suspecte ?_

S : _l'ADN retrouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel_

T : _dommage que ce soit notre suspect, Elle est tout à fait mon genre._ Dit Tony en regardant Sara un sourire aux lèvres. _Une belle brune, avec le teint un peu bronzé._

G : _Tony, tu vas me dire ce que tu as à me dire ou demain tu vas pointer au chômage ?_ dit-il menaçant.

T : _ok patron,_ il se tourna vers Nick.

N : _ils_ ne _sont que très rarement ensemble, à part ça, ils n'ont jamais eu de problème._

T : _la dernière perm qu'ils ont eu ensemble remonte à plus d'un an._

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna

G : _Gibbs… D'accord, j'allume l'ordi_, il fit un geste à Sara et elle l'alluma, Abby était sur l'écran.

A : _salut tout le monde, Mac Gee et Ziva sont revenus, ils veulent te parler._

MG : _salut patron, alors rien à signaler chez eux, aucune présence de femme, j'ai épluché leurs comptes, rien a signaler non plus._

Gibbs : _ok le bleu, bon travail._

A : _Gibbs, Gibbs,_ cria Abby

Gibbs : _quoi ?_ dit il en soufflant

A : _j'ai fait une recherche en m'apercevant qu'ils avaient tous un lien avec l'Iran, et bien, ça fait un mois que plusieurs marines sont tués en Amérique, et ces marines sont tous liés a ce pays. _Elle dit ça d'une traite.

Gibbs : _pourquoi on n'a pas été informé de tout ca avant Abby ?_

A : _A chaque fois ca se passe dans des petites villes et en plus il prend bien soin de séparer toutes les victimes de plusieurs kilomètres._ Abby était excitée, elle sautait partout, avait des gestes bizarres.

Gibbs : _Mac Gee jette tout les cafés pow d'Abby, et le prochain qui lui en ramène un je le vire, c'est compris ?_

A : _Gibbs, je suis debout depuis plus de 72 H, j'en ai besoin et ….._

Gibbs : _j'avais oublié Abby que tu avais bossé avec Fornell pour l'aider sur son dossier, tu vas te coucher, _dit-il

_A : non Gibbs, je ne laisse pas mon labo, et si jamais il y avait une urgence, ils vont faire n'importe quoi, je vais le retrouver dans un de ces états, _dit elle en soufflant.

Gibbs : _Abby, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Mac Gee prends sa place_. Il fit un sourire en coin.

A demain pour la suite……


	5. Chapter 5

MG : _oui patron, mais la directrice Sheppard est là, elle voudrait te parler._

Gibbs : _d'accord_, elle apparut à l'écran, _madame la directrice_, dit il en souriant

J : _Jethro, tu te rappelle encore que c'est moi ta directrice ?_

Gibbs : _comment l'oublier Jen,_ fit il avec son sourire du coin des lèvres.

J : _comment avance l'affaire ?_

Gibbs : _et bien, on avance petit à petit._

J : _ton intuition ne marche pas à Vegas ?_

Gibbs : _Jen, mon intuition ne marche pas quand je suis dérangé tout le temps pour des réunions qui ne servent pas à grand-chose._ Jen fit la moue.

J : _ça se passe bien avec l'équipe de là bas ?_ _J'ai eu leur patron, il m'a dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de souci._

Gibbs : _non, ça va, j'ai rencontré une ancienne connaissance et le reste de l'équipe est super._

J : _qui est cette connaissance ?_

Gibbs : _Sara Sidle, tu te souviens ?_

J : _Sara Sidle…. L'enquête sur le marines qui s'était suicidé sur le navire de l'amiral John's ?_

Gibbs : _oui c'est ça_, Sara apparue a l'écran.

S : _enchantée Madame._

J : _enchantée moi aussi, comme Gibbs vient de le dire, je vous connais grâce a un dossier que j'ai du rouvrir sur l'une de vos enquêtes._

S : _je suis au courant, madame, un agent m'a prévenu que vous repreniez l'enquête, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? _Gibbs eu un léger sourire.

J : _oui, vous aviez raison, c'était bien un suicide, et j'aime particulièrement la façon que vous aviez de travailler, surtout les interrogatoires avec Jethro._

S : _merci, mais j'ai eu un bon instructeur. _Elle regarda Gibbs et souri.

J : _vous n'aviez pas l'air gêné que j'ouvre une enquête sur votre dossier, vous êtes si sure de vous ?_

S : _oui madame, et même si je m'étais trompée, j'aurais entendu Gibbs crier même de l'autre coté du pays, j'aurais eu le droit au plus gros de tout les sermons des marines, et j'aurais attrapé la plus grosse tape de toute ma vie_, les deux femmes rigolèrent et Gibbs aussi.

J : _ravie de vous avoir rencontré Sara, et en vous voyant, je sais maintenant que ce que Gibbs dit sur vous est vrai,_ Sara regarda Gibbs et lui lança un regard noir à Jen, ces regards comme il savait si bien les faire.

S : _je_ _serais ravie lors d'un prochain entretien de savoir sur quoi porte ces « on dit »._ Dit-elle malicieusement. Gibbs se mit devant elle

Gibbs : _au revoir madame la directrice._

J : _Gibbs, j'ai encore…._ Il coupa la connexion.

S : _Gibbs, c'est ta patronne, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça_. Gibbs souri.

Gibbs : _je n'ai pas le droit, et bien tant pis. Bon retournons à l'enquête, j'ai un malade qui s'amuse à tuer mes marines, alors si on ne le coince pas tout de suite, j'ai Jen qui va m'étriper, et en plus je devrais courir après lui dans tout le pays, profitons qu'il soit a Vegas_.

Il repartit sur la table étudier les dossiers que Nick, Grissom et Tony avaient étudié, Greg était repartit au labo pour donner un coup de mains au techniciens.

Un bruit étrange vint perturber le silence de la pièce, tout le monde se regarda, et Tony souri

T : _désolé, mais je commence à avoir faim, les repas dans l'avion ne sont pas excellents_.

Gil : _bon, allons manger, on y verra plus clair en revenant_.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils optèrent tous pour le diner dans face.

Ils partirent a pied, Sara était derrière avec Gibbs tandis que les autres parlaient de la vie à Vegas avec Tony.

Gibbs : _ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Sara ?_

S : _si si ça va,_ dit elle sans trop de conviction. Gibbs souri

Gibbs : _a d'autre Sara, je te connais, c'est moi qui t'ai formé et crois moi, je sais que aujourd'hui ça ne va pas._

S : _je vais partir Gibbs_, dit-elle simplement, il soupira et lui passa son bras autour de ses épaules tout en marchant.

Gibbs : _tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ? Tu as l'air bien dans ton équipe_.

S : _oui, c'est vrai, je suis bien, tout comme à Frisco, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai fait mon temps ici._

Gibbs : _c'est pour quand ?_

S : _dans trois mois, personnes n'est au courant_. Gibbs la regarda, stupéfait

Gibbs : _tu vas repartir sans rien dire, tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure des solutions ?_

S : _non, mais c'est la seule que j'ai_, dit elle la larme à l'œil

Gibbs : _ça ne te fera pas plus avancer que les autres fois._

S : _je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que je n'avancerais pas de toute manière en restant ici._ Il s'arrêta et l'a pris dans ses bras.

Gibbs : _tu comptes aller où ?_

S : je _ne sais pas encore, qu'est ce que tu en penses, j'avais pensé au FBI ?_

Gibbs souri : _je ne pense pas que ce soit le mieux, tu connais mon opinion._

Ils recommencèrent à marcher en voyant les autres qui les attendaient devant le diner, Sara s'essuya ses larmes, ce qui n'échappa aà personne, mais comme d'habitude, personne ne dit rien.

S : _oui, mais je ne sais pas, je resterais peut être dans la scientifique mais prés de l'océan, je veux me remettre au surf,_ dit elle en essayant de sourire, Gibbs resserra son étreinte.

Gibbs : _oui, un peu de sport fait toujours du bien,_ dit il en rigolant, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

Arrivée au dîner, Sara se mit a coté de Nick et Tony, Gibbs était a coté de son équipier et Gil entre lui et Nick, il ne quittait pas Sara des yeux, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Gibbs ? Il trouvait étranges les liens qui les unissaient, et surtout pourquoi il l'a regardait comme ça ? Pourquoi avait elle quitté le NCIS ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses, mais il avait peur d'une chose à les voir ensemble, si jamais elle décidait de repartir avec eux, il serait perdu, il devait la garder avec lui.

Le repas se passa bien, Sara rit avec les hommes, ils s'étaient invité a dîner le soir même chez elle, Gibbs la charia comme quoi il était hors de question qu'il mange végétarien, alors Gil et Nick devaient passer au boucher acheter de la viande pour leur fondues du soir, c'est Tony qui avait choisi le repas. Le repas finit, ils rentrèrent tous au labo.


	6. Chapter 6

Gil : _Nick, peux tu vérifier le planning du mois dernier de Mademoiselle Judith Botton ?_

N: _ok patron_.

Gibbs: _Tony va avec_ _lui._

T: _tout de suite patron._ Ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle. Le portable de Gil sonna, c'était un message de Brass pour lui annoncer l'arriver de la femme.

Gil : _Brass est là, on va l'interroger ?_

Gibbs : _d'accord, mais est ce que je pourrais me permettre de l'interroger ?_

Gil : _oui, si vous voulez._

Arrivé devant la salle d'interrogatoire, Sara se dirigea vers la salle d'observatoire.

Gibbs : _Sara, tu viens avec moi, on le fait à l'ancienne ?_

S : _si tu veux_. Gibbs invita Gil et Brass à entrer, mais ils restèrent en retrait, Gibbs s'installa devant elle, sans rien dire, Sara se posta derrière elle.

Au bout de deux minutes de silence, la femme qui était calme jusque là, commençait à trouver le temps long.

Botton : _qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_ Gibbs la fixait dans les yeux sans rien dire. _Je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi je suis, là ?_ Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche est ressortit un paquet de cigarette, elle en mit une sur ses lèvres et alluma son briquet.

S : _je serais vous j'éviterais._

Botton : _ah bon, et pourquoi ?_ dit elle en rigolant. Sara s'approcha d'elle, prit sa cigarette et son paquet et le mit près de Gibbs. Elle se baissa près de son oreille.

S : _il essaye d'arrêter et de voir quelqu'un fumer le met de très mauvaise humeur_. Elle retourna derrière elle et s'appuya sur le mur, Gibbs la fixait. Au bout d'une heure, elle commença à signer.

S : _tu te fais vieux, ça fait plus d'une heure et elle a toujours rien dit._

Le regard de Gibbs se fit beaucoup plus noir, mais fit rire Sara discrètement. Il se leva et vint lui prendre sa place, arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui signa :

Gibbs : _fais le toi_

Sara prit la place de son ex-boss, puis resta là à la fixer pendant près de dix minutes. La femme ne disait rien, elle commençait à stresser, mais laissait a peine son mal-être percer. Ce qui la mettait encore plus coupable aux yeux des deux interrogateurs. Gil et Brass assistaient sans rien dire à leurs échanges muet, mais commencèrent a trouver le temps long. Puis Sara prit une cigarette et l'alluma, elle cracha la fumée sur le coté.

S : _je vais vous poser trois questions, si vous me dites la vérité, je vous donne cette cigarette, ça vous va ?_

Botton : _non, je n'en veux pas,_ lui dit-elle froidement. Gibbs eu un petit sourire que Sara ne manqua pas.

Gibbs lui signa : _loupé_, elle fit un petit sourire, puis regarda méchamment la jeune femme.

S : _vous voyez,_ elle se leva et s'installa sur la table à coté de la jeune femme, _ça fait une heure et demi que nous sommes là, et je commence à en avoir plein le dos, alors je pose ma première question, connaissez-vous ces hommes ? _Elle mit la photo des hommes retrouvés morts à l'hôtel.

Botton : _non,_ Gibbs soupira et vint se mettre devant elle. Il l'a fixa dans les yeux. Puis s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura une phrase dans son oreille, personne ne l'entendit. La femme palie quand celui-ci se releva, il regarda Sara et commença à sortir de la pièce.

Botton : _c'est bon, oui je les connais, j'ai passé la nuit avec l'un d'eux._ Gibbs souri, puis se retourna.

Gibbs _: tu peux poser ta deuxième question Sara._

S : _merci, question 2, les avez-vous tués ?_

Botton : _non, quand je suis partie, il était encore en vie, je vous jure._

S : _ok, et que faisiez vous jeudi dernier a 18H ?_

Botton : _je ne sais plus…_

Gibbs : _faite un petit effort, je suis sure, que vous allez vous en rappelez, et soyez convaincante !_

Botton : _d'accord, j'étais sur le Strip, avec un client, on est allé au casino, le Bellagio, je crois._

Gibbs : _merci Madame Botton, maintenant à moi de poser mes questions. Comment s'appelait votre client._

Botton : _vous croyez que je m'en souviens,_ il leva les yeux et cela eut pour effet de lui glacer le sang. _Il s'appelait Harry quelque chose….. Euh, tass, pass…_

Gibbs : _Rass ?_

Botton : _oui c'est ça._

S : _comment expliquez vous que cet homme soit mort aussi ?_

Botton : _mort aussi ? Je ne sais pas moi, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, il était posé sur la table, il regarda Sara et en un regard elle décrocha

S : _oui… D'accord,_ elle raccrocha et souri. _Madame Botton, on va accélérer un peu plus les questions. Comment se fait il qu'à chacun de vos déplacements, un marines est retrouvé mort ?_

Botton : _je ne sais pas moi,_ dit elle en paniquant.

Gibbs : _notre accord ne tient plus qu'à un fil, alors soit vous me dite tout, soit on part pour Quantico, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

Botton : _de toutes manières les marines ne me font pas peur, ils m'ont déjà fait souffrir._

S : _ah bon, et que vous ont-ils fait ?_

Botton : _vous ne connaissez rien vous au pratique des marines,_ dit elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux. _Ils m'ont tout pris_. Gibbs et Sara se regardèrent_. Ils m'ont volé ma famille, mon fils, mon mari, ma fille._ Dit-elle en pleure.

S : _je ne comprends pas, comment ?_

Botton : _en Iran, ils ont débarqué dans mon village et ils ont tout détruis, ils nous ont tout volé,_ dit elle en pleure, _alors je suis venue en Amérique pour me venger._

S : _vous croyez que ça aurait changé quelque chose, ils sont mort, et vous n'avez rajouté à cette guerre que de nombreuses pertes._

Botton : _vous avez de la chance, je n'ai tué que des célibataires._ Sara s'énerva.

S : _des célibataires, oui, mais qui avait encore une famille, vous n'avez pas tué des pères, ni des maris, mais vous avez tué des enfants et des frères, et ça fait aussi mal, _elle la fixait méchamment, elle était en furie.

Botton : _qu'est ce que vous en savez vous ?_ L'agressa t elle. Sara devint rouge de colère, puis s'approcha d'elle.

S : _ce sont des marines, ils vont dans vos pays pour défendre les citoyens, pour vous, au lieu de vous laissez mourir sous la dictature, et pour les remercier, vous les tuez ? Vous ne méritez pas que des hommes meurent pour vous, _Gibbs lui prit le bras pour lui dire de se calmer, Gil et Brass ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. _Vous n'êtes fait que de haine, heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme vous dans vos pays, et vous n'imaginez pas que vous allez vous en tirer, vous allez vous en prendre pour perpette… ils vont vous mettre la seringue dans votre bras, _elle lui montra son bras, et l'endroit où la seringue rentrerait_, et ce jour là, je serais la derrière cette vitre, car vous n'êtes qu'une ignorante… quand je me promène dans les rues et que je vois des étrangers, je suis heureuse de les voir ici parce que je me dis que c'est grâce a nos soldat qu'ils sont là, qu'ils ont une nouvelle vie, et vous vous ne faite que gâcher ce beau tableau, vous ne croyez pas que vous avez de la chance, vous êtes en vie vous, et vous ne croyez pas que dans votre pays avant notre arrivé c'était pire, certes vous étiez ensemble, mais vous ne viviez pas, est ce que votre mari ne serait pas heureux de vous voir refaire votre vie, dans un pays libre ?_

Botton : _ne me jugez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu._

S : _Ces soldat on fait la guerre pour vous et ils en reviennent vivant pour se faire tuer par vous, dans leurs pays_, Gibbs l'emmena de force dehors suivit de Gil.

Gibbs : _Sara calme toi,_ dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

S : _excuse moi Jethro, mais …_

Gibbs : _je sais Sara, je sais,_ dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

S : _je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me contrôler, mais je n'ai pas réussi,_ elle posa sa tête sur son torse et pleura.

Gibbs : _Sara, s'il te plait, calme toi, il faut que tu te calme_, elle tremblait comme une feuille, c'était les nerfs. Il resserra son étreinte.

S : je _sais Gibbs, tu vois quand je te dis qu'il faut que j'arrête,_ dit-elle en larmes.

Gibbs : _je trouve que depuis la dernière fois, ta fuite ne t'a servit à rien, tu en es au même point,_ dit il en levant un sourcil. Ils restèrent enlacés comme ça sans rien dire un moment, sous les yeux de Gil. Sara se calma, et releva la tête, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux de l'un, l'autre.

S : _je vais prendre l'air Jethro_, elle se détacha de lui et sortit du bâtiment.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme toujours merci a tous pour vos review, ma petite fic basé sur la vie de Sara est bientôt fini, merci de me suivre.

Ils l'a regardèrent s'éloigner tout les deux, quand Gibbs se retourna vers lui.

Gibbs : _on finit ?_

_Brass : non c'est bon, je m'en occupe._

Gil_ : vous venez dans mon bureau pour boucler le dossier ?_

Gibbs_ : d'accord_

Arrivés dans le bureau de Grissom il prit place en face de lui, il plongea son regard dans le dossier, mais Gil resta à le regarder. Au bout d'un certain temps, Gibbs leva les yeux.

Gibbs_ : je peux vous aider ? _demanda t il en voyant que Gil n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer

Gil_ : euh…. Oui…peut être, _dit il un peu gêné

Gibbs souri, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait et décida de lui dire.

Gibbs_ : vous voudriez savoir quel est le problème de Sara ?_

Gil_ : oui, c'est vrai, ça m'étonne qu'on en est jamais parlé, _dit il toujours aussi gêné

Gibbs_ : si Sara viens à apprendre que je vous en ai parlé, elle risque de ne pas apprécier._

Gil_ : je sais, mais je veux bien prendre le risque de la mettre en colère un peu, pour après l'aider à avancer._

Gibbs_ : d'accord,_ _je vais vous raconter une histoire,_ en s'installant sur sa chaise_, c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui déteste le chiffre 4,_ il savait que Sara lui en voudrait pour ça, mais il devait le dire, Gil devait savoir, il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait la garder, alors il reprit_. Un mois avant son quatrième anniversaire, sa grand-mère décéda, c'était la seule personne de sa famille qui la chérissait. Son père buvait, il était souvent saoul quand il rentrait chez lui, il battait sa femme, puis après c'était sur son frère qu'il se défoulait, puis sur elle. L'année de ses huit ans, en rentrant de l'école, son bus était en retard a cause d'un accident sur la route, elle rentra vingt minutes en retard, son père était fout de rage ; quand elle franchit la porte, sa mère lui murmura d'aller dans la cuisine avec elle, son père qui était au salon criait après la petite fille, pour qu'elle vienne le voir, il l'attendait la ceinture a la main, près a lui donner la correction qu'elle méritait. Enfin pour lui, elle le méritait. Mais après plusieurs appelle, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, sa mère la cacha sous la table, elle prit un couteau et le cacha derrière son dos, quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il chercha après sa fille, profitant qu'il avait le dos tourné, sa mère lui affligea plusieurs coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Après cette histoire, elle fut séparée de sa mère et de son frère, elle allait de famille en famille, voyant son frère une fois par mois, pendant les visite a la prison, pour voir leur mère. A ces 12 ans, sa mère ne supportant plus le milieu carcérale, s'est pendue dans sa cellule Et puis la petite fille retrouva son frère dans un orphelinat, mais à ces 16 ans, son frère partit, il était majeur, il lui promit de revenir la chercher, mais elle n'eut plus de nouvelle pendant 2 ans A ses dix huit ans, elle fut mise a la porte de cet orphelinat, mais surprise son frère l'attendait, il était devenu un grand soldat. Ils étaient enfin réunis, ils partagèrent le même appart pendant 4 ans, elle passa ses examen et entra dans mon service, le NCIS, elle pensait son cauchemars terminé, mais le mois ou ils devaient fêter leurs 4 ans de vie commune, elle reçu un appelle de notre directeur. Quand elle entra dans son bureau, on lui annonça que son frère s'était fait tué au cours d'une mission, dans les pays de l'ouest, il était en commando dans une petite ville, il devait juste vérifier le trajet pour une personne de votre gouvernement. Un garçon de huit ans s'est posté devant lui, une arme à la main, il a crut que c'était un jouet, alors il s'est approché, et le gamin l'a tué, il n'avait même pas 25 ans, et certes il n'avait pas de femme, ni d'enfants, mais il avait une sœur, qui n'avait plus que lui dans la vie, et depuis tous les trois ans et demi, elle quitte son boulot, ses amis et recommence une nouvelle vie, et là, aujourd'hui, vous voyez ce que ça peut faire. Et pour vous dire qu'elle n'a pas oublié, ce midi elle m'a dit que dans trois mois elle repartait pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin d'ici, encore plus loin du NCIS et des militaires, mais votre passé vous suit et vous devez vivre avec._ _Elle n'a pas su tourner la page pour avancer, maintenant elle continue à se perdre._

Gil écoutait, et il réalisa que Sara voulait partir, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, elle était toujours là pour lui, quand il allait mal, elle était là, même si elle ne le savait pas, rien qu'un sourire de sa part l'aidait à aller mieux, et lui n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre son mal être. Il se leva et se dirigea dehors, il retrouva Sara sur un banc, il s'installa à coté d'elle.

S : _je suis désolée Grissom. Je ne suis pas restée insensible_, dit elle en essayant d'être ironique.

Gil la regarda, mais elle avait le regard perdu au loin devant elle.

Gil : _Sara…._.il lui passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle appuya sa tête sur son torse et pleura. Ils restèrent là un long moment sans rien dire, personne ne voulant perturber ce contact. Puis quand Sara se calma,

Gil : _je crois qu'on devrait parler,_ dit-il simplement. Sara leva la tête et acquiesça_, mais je crois que ce serait mieux de le faire chez vous ou chez moi, si vous voulez,_ voyant une pointe d'incompréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il continua, _je crois que le labo n'est pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour ça, _elle lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer que cette remarque était judicieuse. Il se leva, puis se mit face à Sara, il l'a regarda puis lui glissa une main sur sa joue, Sara fut surprise de ce geste, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, il se retira doucement, Sara le regarda et semblait perdu. _Je ne te laisserais plus jamais_, lui murmura t il.

Il l'aida à se lever et se ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le labo.

_A demain pour la suite et fin._

_Et oui, des fois on vit des drames, mais il faut savoir avancer dans la vie, ne pas toujours regarder derrière._

_Tourner la page ne veut pas dire oublier, mais seulement essayer d'écrire une suite, alors même si c'est dur, il faut le faire, et croyez moi, un jour on y arrive, mais le chemin est long, très long, et moi je ne suis pas encore au bout de ce chemin. (y arriverais je un jour ???)_


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la fin, un très grand merci a mes revieweuses de choc, Miss Siddle73, Siddle13, MIC, Megara1, henirrep, Angel 62860, WRCT, SaraGrissom8316 à la miss rock, et a vous qui ne laissait pas de messages.

Petit clin d'œil a Chriscarter, tu vas être tranquille un petit moment…. Enfin je crois.

Sara se dirigea vers la salle de repos, elle avait besoin d'un café, elle voulait essayer de remettre toutes ces choses au clair dans son esprit, l'interrogatoire, la discussion avec Gibbs, l'attitude de Grissom, elle avait besoin d'être seule, mais dans la salle se trouvait Tony, Nick et Greg, et elle s'aperçut que Gil la suivait, donc pour la solitude, ça se ferait plus tard.

T : _salut Sar', comment c'est passé l'interrogatoire ?_ Gibbs arriva dans la salle au même instant

Gibbs : _tu n'avais qu'à venir Tony, au lieu de boire tout le café,_ dit-il simplement, Tony lui tendit un gobelet.

N : _Elle est coupable ou pas ?_

Gil : _oui, c'est bon, notre affaire est classée._

T : _super, alors ce soir, on va tous chez toi, _dit il en prenant Sara dans par le cou.

S : _oui, je te l'ai promis tout à l'heure._

T : _le climat de Vegas ne te va pas Sara, tu es pale, et tu acceptes tout ce que je veux sans rien dire._ Dit il en la détaillant du regard.

Sara _: c'est peut être que tu m'as manqué, _dit elle sérieusement, Tony pris l'air étonné puis lui fit son sourire charmeur.

T : _je le savais, tu m'aimes bien, hein_, fit-il content que son charme italien marche enfin sur Sara, elle souri et lui mit une claque derrière la tête

S : _non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est juste que je ne dors pas trop en ce moment, je suis fatiguée._

Tony perdu son sourire.

Gibbs : _bon Tony, tu regroupes toutes les preuves pour faire ton rapport de retour à la maison._

T : _o…k patron._

N : _je vais avec toi._

Gil alla au fond de la pièce pour se servir une tasse de café, Sara s'installa sur le canapé et Gibbs prit place à coté d'elle.

Gibbs : _alors Sara, ça va ?_

S : _oui, je te le promet, je crois que ça va mieux,_ dit elle en lui souriant faiblement.

Gibbs : _d'accord, mais tu sais qu'au moindre souci, tu peux m'appeler, ok ?_

S : _ok Gibbs_, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, _merci_. Il lui répondit par un sourire.

Gil se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre eux, était ce de l'amour, de l'amitié ? Il ne le savait pas, mais en tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé quand il l'avait embrassé, peut être était il trop tard quand même. Greg le sortit de ses pensées.

Greg : _je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, si je veux dormir un peu avant ce soir,_ il se leva et partit après avoir embrassé Sara.

Nick et Tony passèrent dans le couloir en riant.

Gil : _ça va être dur de les séparer tout les deux,_ dit il en riant. Gibbs regarda Tony et souri,

Gibbs : _ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu rire autant,_ dit il en portant son regard sur l'endroit où Tony disparu.

S : _oui, je sais, Abby m'a dit que depuis la mort de Kate il avait beaucoup changé._

Gibbs : _oui, Ziva est gentille, et c'est un très bon agent, mais la complicité qu'avait Tony avec elle c'était différent, comme avec toi d'ailleurs._

S : _oui, je sais, il n'a pas très bien compris mon départ, et quand je suis revenue pour l'enterrement de kate, on a eu une longue discussion, on a parlé pendant des heures, et il a compris certaines choses, et aussi le faite que je ne pouvais plus rester là bas, sinon je me serais perdu,_ elle regardait dans le vide.

Gibbs : _oui, je sais, on en a parlé, mais j'aurais aimé qu'on en parle ensemble, ce jour là._

S : _je ne pouvais pas Gibbs, tu m'aurais demandé de rester et je crois que je n'aurais pas pu te dire non, et je serais de nouveau retombé dans mon enfer._ Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui murmura à l'oreille

Gibbs : _ta place est ici_. Il se leva est parti vers la porte. _Di nozzo, tu te grouille, je dors pas là, où sinon tu rentre en stop._ Tony apparu au bout du couloir.

T : _c'est bon patron j'arrive._

S : _toujours aussi agréable_. Dit elle en rigolant.

Gibbs : _on ne se refait pas._

S : _oui, l'institution selon Gibbs, je m'étonne encore de voir que Tony marche encore à tes ordres._

Gibbs : _oui, mais quand je suis parti, il a géré mon équipe à la perfection, je n'aurais pas fait mieux._

S : _pourquoi il n'a pas son équipe alors ?_

Gibbs : _je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il a peur que mes tapes lui manquent_, dit il en rigolant en le voyant arrivé.

T : _c'est bon boss, on peut y aller_, il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant que Gibbs partait, à_ ce soir Sara_, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Gil regardait Sara, qui souriait à Tony. Quand il fut parti elle se retourna sur lui, ils se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre ce contact. Puis Gil se leva et alla vers la porte, il se retourna sur elle.

Gil : _tu veux rentrer chez toi, ou tu préfères qu'on aille chez moi ?_ Elle se leva et le suivit dans le couloir.

S : _chez moi, comme ça j'aurais le temps de préparer le repas pour ce soir._ Ils partirent tout les deux en direction de l'appartement de Sara.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis sur son canapé, ils parlèrent de sa vie, ses parents, les disputes, les crises, l'alcool, son frère, mes aussi de Gibbs, sa relation, Gil fut surpris que Sara lui parle de son passé avec son ancien mentor, ils avaient eu une aventures, enfin plusieurs, mais comme elle lui avait expliqué, c'était plus un réconfort mutuel qu'autre chose, mais elle lui dit quand même que Gibbs était au courant de toute sa vie, c' était son confident. Elle lui confiait énormément de chose, et ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas, il le devinait, et oui, c'était quand même un des meilleures enquêteurs du pays, comment aurait elle pu lui cacher son amour pour son nouveau patron ?

Lui, il lui parla de ses doutes et de ses angoisses, et surtout de son envie de construire quelques choses avec elle.

Au bout de deux longues heures de conversation, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser, et les caresses se faisant plus passionnées, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Apres un tendre moment, ils étaient tous les deux allongé sur lit, dans les bras de l'un, l'autre, à rêver, aucun des deux n'osant parler pour ne pas briser leur bulle d'amour. Tout d'un coup Sara regarda l'heure et se leva en trombe.

S _: il est 18H30, j'ai rien préparé, ils arrivent dans une heure,_ elle se glissa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, Grissom la remplaça dans la douche. Il retrouva Sara dix minutes après en train de ranger un peu son salon, puis a deux ils commencèrent a préparer le dîner, avec entre temps des petites pauses bisous.

Quarante cinq minutes, et beaucoup de fous rires plus tard, ils avaient fini de tout préparer. Gil était heureux, Sara avait retrouvé le sourire, elle avait l'air heureuse aussi, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder, il l'avait admiré couper le saucisson pour l'apéritif, et elle avait fait de même quand il avait mis la table, ils étaient enfin ensemble.

La sonnette retentit, Gil alla automatiquement ouvrir la porte, Sara sourit a ce geste, il était bien chez elle, si bien qu'il allait même ouvrir la porte sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand il ouvrit celle ci, il aperçut Gibbs, Tony, Greg et Nick tout sourire, c'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il rougit un peu, mais heureusement que sa barbe cachait ses joues. Ils passèrent tous devant lui et rentrèrent dans le salon.

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il était content pour eux. Il s'approcha de Sara et lui murmura.

Gibbs : _je pense que maintenant ça ira mieux_, il sourit, et elle répondit a ce sourire. La soirée passa très vite, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de la nouvelle directrice qui n'était autre qu'une ancienne conquête de Gibbs, et oui, avec un petit peu d'alcool, Gibbs ne tenait plus sa langue. Des heures de planque avec Tony qui racontait ses films, ils apprirent tous que Sara avait fait sa culture générale en matière de film durant ces heures. Puis les enquêtes plus ou moins bizarres qu'ils avaient à Vegas, avec tous ces touristes.

Grissom passa la soirée collé à Sara, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, et il était très jaloux des regards qu'échangeaient Sara et Gibbs tout au long du repas. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau sentiment chez lui, la jalousie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il en souffrirait, il suivait Sara à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans la cuisine, protestant aller chercher du vin, ou tout autre chose, et en profiter pour l'embrasser, et lui dire a quel point il l'aimait, et oui, qui aurait cru qu'il soit aussi amoureux. Il était même fou d'elle, Sara n'en revenait pas, il avait peut être été long a se décider mais une fois lancé, on ne l'arrêtait plus. Il lui avait avoué son amour au moins dix fois dans la soirée, Sara souriait. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de le voir comme ça.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Gil avait ramené ses affaires chez elle, ils vivaient « en couple ». Un matin en rentrant du boulot, ils s'allongèrent, Sara se demandant si Gil allait enfin lui dire pourquoi il avait passé toute la nuit dans son bureau enfermé, sans sortir. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant le trajet labo - maison, se concentrant sur la route, enfin en essayant, parce qu'elle voyait bien que son esprit était ailleurs. En sortant de la douche, elle le vit allongé sur le lit, il dormait, elle s'allongea a coté de lui et décida de dormir a son tour, qu'il lui raconterait ce qui le tracassait a son réveille. Deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla et en ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Grissom n'était plus là. Elle se leva et décida de l'appeler, il ne décrocha pas, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait Grissom. Elle se prépara, prête à retourner au labo, elle savait qu'elle avait 98 de chance de le trouver là bas, mais à l'instant où elle prit son sac pour sortir, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa découvrir un Gil avec un énorme bouquet de fleur. Elle le regarda étonnée.

S : _tu t'es réincarné en livreur de fleur_, dit-elle en rigolant. Gil le regarda et souri.

G : _pour toi, je ferais tout_, lui dit il en l'embrassant, _tu allais où ?_

S _: te chercher, tu m'as l'air soucieux en ce moment._

Gil la regarda amoureusement, d'ailleurs ce regard ne le quittait plus quand il regardait sa bien aimée, il lui tendit ses fleurs et lui demanda timidement :

G : _tu sais Sara, il y a presque trois mois, tu avais pris la décision de partir,_ commença t il maladroitement.

S : _Gil…_ la coupa Sara

Gil : _non, laisse moi parler, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais, tu auras ton temps de paroles à la fin,_ dit il un peu embeter, comme ci il cherchait ses mots, _ça fait plus de deux mois que j'y pense et que je travaille dessus et je n'y arrive toujours pas, _dit il plus pour lui-même que pour Sara, il se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux, _donc, comme je te le disais, tu m'as raconté toute ta vie, et comme je sais que tous les quatre ans il se passe quelque chose d'important dans ta vie, quelque chose de grave, et bien j'ai envie de recommencer une nouvelle série avec toi, mais maintenant j'ai envie que tous les quatre ans il nous arrive quelque chose de bien… donc si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais commencer le mois prochain une nouvelle chose… une vie a deux, qu'en penses-tu ?_

S : _on est déjà tous les deux_, répondit Sara en souriant. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

G : _non, tu n'as pas compris, un nouveau départ, en temps que Monsieur et Madame Grissom – Sidle, tu comprends ?_

S : _Gil, tu veux dire….. Hm ….. Un mariage ?_ dit elle toute émue

Gil : _oui,_ voyant une pointe de peur dans les yeux de son amour, il se rapprocha d'elle, _qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda t il inquiet

S : _Gil, tu n'as pas à précipiter les choses comme ça…_ il l'a prit dans ses bras

Gil : _je ne précipite rien du tout Sara…je vais peut être un peu trop vite pour toi, mais depuis que je t'ai appelé pour que tu rejoignes mon équipe, j'ai rêvé de ce moment, mais je l'avais un peu mis a l'écart pendant un temps, mais maintenant que je peux le réaliser, je veux le faire,_ dit il en l'embrassant, Sara ne répondit rien, elle était quelque peu choquée par la demande de Griss. Il y avait trois mois, on lui aurait dit qu'elle vivrait avec son supérieur, elle aurait dit un truc du genre « _quoi, avec ce type, qui ne sait même pas que j'existe ? »_ et aujourd'hui cette même personne, la demandait en mariage, Griss l'a sortit de ses pensées.

G : _c'est maintenant ton temps de réponse Miss Sidle_, dit il en la taquinant, mais pas très sure de lui quand même, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis lui répondit.

S : _a une seule condition._

G : _je céderais a tout tes moindres désires._

S : _je serais Madame Grissom tout cour… je veux tirer un trait sur mon passé, oublier ce nom qui m'a apporté que de la tristesse, et garder le nom de celui qui fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes_, ils s'embrassèrent comme pour clore leurs pactes.

Un mois après, Sara Sidle était devenu Sara Grissom sous le regard de tous leurs amis, et ayant comme témoins, Gibbs et Abby pour Sara et Cath et Brass pour Grissom, toute l'équipe de nuit des csi était là, ainsi que Tony, Mac gee et Ducky.

Deux ans après les mêmes personnes se réunissaient pour la naissance de Benjamin Grissom.

Gil lui avait promis que maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, le bonheur serait chez eux tous les jours que la vie leurs réservait.

Deux ans encore après, ils reçurent un faire part de naissance, le papa Anthony di nozzo était fier de leur présenter sa fille Sara Lou Di nozzo..

Et devinez qui était la marraine de cette merveilleuse petite fille ???.

FIN

Et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, à la prochaine peut être….


End file.
